1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of orthopedic supports and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an orthopedic support, system and method for supporting a knee and having a buttress that may be adjustably positioned to properly align and stabilize a user's patella.
2. History of Related Art
It is common in the Sports Medicine Industry to utilize orthopedic supports for various body parts subject to injury. The most common support areas include the knees, elbows, and ankles. Often injuries to these areas of the body can be treated by the utilization of an appropriate orthopedic support. In the event of surgery, rehabilitation is sometimes augmented by the utilization of such supports.
The design of orthopedic supports has changed considerably over the past two decades. The types of material used as well as the fastening and hinging mechanisms associated with orthopedic supports have been the subject of considerable study and improvement. One critical issue is the alignment and securement of elements of the affected joint. No joint is more susceptible to injury than the knee/patella joint.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,264 to Miller, teaches a knee brace having an interior tibial shell and an interior femoral which are closely configured to the shape of the lower leg and thigh respectively and which are joined by a frame in the form of a pair of polycentric hinge joints. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,501 to Castill et. al. teaches a knee brace having adjustable width frame pivoted to cuffs. The brace as set forth therein includes first and second frame members disposed on opposite sides of the joint to be supported, and first and second hinge members disposed substantially adjacent to joint and connected to the frame members to pivot the frame members about the joint.
Another example of related art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,534 to Hudson. This patent teaches a universal leg brace system for controlling the degree of motion permitted by wearer's knee characterized by respective flexible sheets of cushioned material adapted for snugly wrapping around the wearer's thigh and calf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,104 to Grim likewise teaches a custom formed knee brace. This brace is taught to support weakened or injured knees by having formed components which conform to the unique configuration of an individual's leg surfaces. Other references include U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,110 to Nauert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,752 to Grifka; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,389 to Zepf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,967 to Sutherland; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,946 to Tillinghas; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,605 to Taylor.
As seen from the patents listed above, the aspect of joint support, flexibility, and rehabilitation have received considerable attention in prior orthopedic support design. One area of continued concern is, however, the adaptability of a single orthopedic support for a knee that is adapted to provide a desired pressure on the user's knee in order to properly align and support a user's patella.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need in the art for an orthopedic support, system and method for a knee that overcomes these limitations to provide a new level of flexibility and customizability.